Keep Moving Forward
by Drakonslayer21
Summary: After the events of the Ultimate Enemy Danny ends up in Remnant, and meets a certain drunk bird. 3yrs after this can this young Halfa survive leading a team in Beacon alongside RWBY, and JNPR.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 New beginnings for a ghost**

 **Hi everyone I want to say if you've read my other stories thank you and I will continue writing them there is no method to my madness in this case. I write when I have a muse to write, so I might update one story a lot, then I might not update a story for several months. I do have a life after all. Also, there will be minor cursing in chapters Hence why this story is rated T. I'm assuming if you're a teenager it's nothing you haven't heard before.**

 **I own nothing!**

 **Danny Phantom is owned by Nickelodeon and Created by Butch Hartman.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth, and was created almost exclusively by Monty Oum R.I.P**

 **Just some notes because some people will complain if I don't explain. Danny will not be an angsty teen. He is a teenager though, so there will be some drama. Next, I have no idea how old Neo is so in this story she is 17 like most of the freshmen at Beacon Same with the Malachite twins. Also, I really like how in RWBY fanfics people say Oum instead of God. So while Danny won't do that right away that is something he will pick up while in Remnant.**

 **Now on with the Story.**

In a split second, Danny watched as everyone he loved, and Mr. Lancer died in front of him. Blown up by overheated Nasty Sauce, by his evil future self. The shockwave reached Danny and sent him flying back right into a natural ghost portal.

Clockwork watched as this happened. Sighing sadly "All is as it should be." Clockwork wasn't happy with how everything happened, but with the Observants breathing down his neck so badly he couldn't save the boy's family, friends like he had originally planned. He, however, couldn't bring himself to kill the child who has lost so much, so he had called in some favors with one of the other primordial ghosts, and had the ghost portal open up for Danny to fly through. In doing this Clockwork had created a new timeline one where Danny wouldn't lose his emotions, and go evil. The only problem is that after he entered the portal he was outside the timemasters ability to help.

"Good Luck young Phantom. If anyone can help you. You'll find them there." Clockwork states before picking up the Fenton Thermos that had held the evil Phantom only to find that it was empty.

"Yes, all is as it should be," Clockwork says again this time with a smile.

 **In a forest somewhere in Remnant**

Qrow Branwen was on a simple extermination job. Grimm population had gotten too large too close to a village, and they called for a huntsman to come and clear the surrounding the area. Simple except for the fact that the Grimm which were apparently everywhere were suddenly nowhere to be seen. Oh, there were some every here and no even a few fairly dangerous ones, but not in the numbers that the mission notice alluded to.

Annoyed he slumped down with his back to a tree and took a swig from his trusty flask. Not a moment after he downed the first swig of his whiskey a green vortex opened up and a kid flew out. Now this wasn't the first time that Qrow has dealt with people coming out of portals, hell his sister did that all the time. What Qrow found strange was what the kid did next.

 **Danny's POV**

I was just thrown through a portal, and ended up in a forest God only knows where, but at the moment I don't really care. I just fell to my knees, and start sobbing loudly. Mom, Dad, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and even Mr. Lancer they didn't deserve a fate like that.

"I won't become him that much I swear," I promise to myself, and my dead loved ones.

All of a sudden I hear a ferocious growl. I turn to see a creature that looks like someone took werewolf made it out of solid shadows, with embers of a dying fire for eyes, and bone armor that looks to be at least an inch thick on average, and thicker in some places. The worst part though was the sharp teeth that looked like they could tear through flesh like a hot knife through butter, and the claws that were the size of butcher knives and looked twice as sharp. The beast was swinging one of its deadly clawed paws at me. Getting really mad, no scratch that not just mad, I was pissed off. I somehow manage to catch the paw of the beast.

"You know what I've had without a doubt the worst day in my life, and you have just so graciously volunteered to help me channel my misplaced aggression," I say to the beast as I deliver a vicious uppercut to its wolf-like jaw. Now if a normal person had done this they would have probably only made the creature mad, but my ghost powers had increased my strength even in human form. So when I punched it the creature was thrown sent flying back several yards only stopping once it slammed into a tree at the edge of the clearing. As the beast gets up I see more start to emerge from the trees, a lot look like the demonic werewolf I just punched, but some were different, I saw a monstrous creature which resembles a bear, and one that looked kind of like a reptilian rhino, with with only two legs and a crocodile-like tail.

"Oh, this will be fun," I say, before charging the hoard of monsters without even transforming into my ghost form.

I charge right in, and shoulder check one of the werewolves into a bear taking them both out of the fight for a few seconds, while I turn to deal with a charging rhino lizard. I roll out of the creatures charge right into the paw of one of the bear creature's paws, which sends me flying through the air with four large slashes on my ribs. As I start to stand up one of the werewolves pounces on me. I manage to grab a hold of its neck just keeping it from biting a chunk out of my neck.

I'm now thinking to myself, why didn't I go ghost before fighting these things, while I'm stronger than a normal human even when out of ghost form, but it's nothing compared to my abilities when in ghost form. Then it hits me. My ghost powers are kinda responsible for the death of my family, and friends a part of me doesn't want to use it anymore. Another small part of me doesn't want to survive this, the part that says I have nothing to live for. Suddenly images of Mom, Dad, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and even Mr. Lancer dance in my head telling me it's not my fault, and to never give up. I realize that I may not want to go ghost anymore, but my family wouldn't want me to die, especially without even putting up a real fight.

 _Okay, one more time I'll go ghost one last time. I'll beat these creatures back, and then I'll… I don't know what I'll do, but that can wait._

"That's it fido you want to play rough then I'll play rough. I'm going ghost!" I yell at the werewolf trying to take a chunk out of my throat.

I shot an ecto-blast straight into the beast's face sending it flying back, when it hits the ground it starts to dissolve into shadows.

"Who's next!" I yell at the creatures surrounding me.

One of the rhino-lizards charged at me. I step forward, grab the creature in a headlock, and throw it into one of the giant bears that has bone spikes sticking out of it's back. Causing the rhino-lizard creature to dissolve, and knocking the bear creature back a few feet. After that, a lot of the creatures charge at me, and my world dissolves into attacking, dodging, blocking attacks, and blasting creatures. I notice that occasionally one of the creatures I haven't attacked will have parts of them be blown off, but I was to busy to pay that much mind.

Finally, I grab a werewolf, and break its neck with a loud "SNAP". I look around and see that it was the last of the creatures left. Suddenly I'm aware of a bunch of injuries I sustained in the fight, and I collapse leaning my back against a tree. Checking over my injuries now seeing just how bad it was. Most of the wounds were large scratches less than an inch deep. Others were only about an inch long but were really deep. The worst, and the one that really drew my attention was where a spike from one of the larger bear creatures had impaled just under the right side of my ribcage.

"Well, that's unfortunate," I say before I pass out.

 **Qrow's POV**

I wasn't that surprised when a kid came out of the portal, but when the kid fell to the ground, and started sobbing I was confused. Then it hit me, a kid crying like that is sure to attract Grimm like a moth to the flame. I start getting up to see if I can help the kid, when a Beowolf comes out of the trees, and attacks the kid before I can get a shot off.

 _What on Remnant?_ The kid caught the beowolf's paw holding it in place.

"You know what I've had without a doubt the worst day in my life, and you have just so graciously volunteered to help me channel my displaced aggression." The kid tells it, and then he punches the beast, sending it flying into a tree. _Okay, the kid must have his aura unlocked._

"Crap!" I say as more and more grimm started to appear from the trees, way too many for a kid his age to fight no matter how good he is. The kid though doesn't even hesitate to charge the hoard of soulless monsters.

I start helping the kid, shooting several grimm before I get in close enough for me to use my sword. The next few minutes are a blur of black, white, red, and near death experiences. The kid breaks the last beowolf's neck, and then collapse.

I run over to check on him, and see just how bad his injuries were.

"Oh, Oum this is not going to be fun," I say as I start trying to patch him up enough for me to be able to get him stabilized.

I start to patch him up, and while I see him healing the minor wounds quickly enough, something was off. Then the reason it was strange hit me like a truck, His aura wasn't unlocked!

 **Thanks For reading. Comment, Follow, whatever and no matter what you do, in the words of the late Monty Oum "Keep Moving Forward."**

 **Hi everyone hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

 **Danny Phantom is owned by Nickelodeon, and created by Butch Hartman.**

 **RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth, and was created by Monty Oum.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Welcome to Remnant**

 **I Own nothing RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth Animation, and is the brainchild of the late great Monty Oum**

 **Danny Phantom is owned by Nickelodeon, and was created by Butch Hartman.**

 **As always this story is beta'd by the incredibly helpful BowAndArrowLover I don't even want to think about what my stories would be without her.**

 **Qrow's POV**

I realized the kid wouldn't last long without aura due to that Ursa Major spike in his side. I took a hold of the kid and recited the oath.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality

through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all

infinite in distance and unbound by death.

I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee."

As I finished the chant the boy glowed a bright radioactive green. As the glow faded the wounds started healing even faster with all but the most serious injuries already fully healed. I set out bandaging the few injuries that haven't healed yet and started making camp.

 **Danny's POV**

I slowly came back to consciousness, and began to look around carefully. The first thing I see is an older guy in his mid to late thirties cooking something over a campfire.

"You're awake. That's good to see," he said in a gravelly voice.

"Where am I?" I ask the man sounding a little groggy from just waking up, while trying to sit up but a pain in my ribs caused me to stop, and checked my ribs finding a bandage wrapped around my chest, where the spike had impaled me.

"A few miles from Halt's pass." The man answered me but leaving me with more questions than answers.

"And where is that? Also, who are you?" I continue to question hoping to get some definitive answers over where I'm at, and who I'm with at the moment. The man was only a few yards away, and appeared relaxed, and smelled like booze. I wasn't taking any chances when the guy had a massive broadsword within arm's reach though. Seriously there is no way that weapon is in any way practical to use.

"Right, we haven't introduced ourselves. I'm Qrow Branwen, and you are?" The man, Qrow I guess, introduced himself, while gesturing at me with the stick he was using to cook some bird over the campfire.

"Danny Fenton" I introduced myself as I cautiously tried to sit up careful not to aggravate my still healing injuries making it a little difficult to move.

"Okay, that's a strange name," Qrow started now looking straight at me. I bristle slightly at that, my name was pretty normal after all. Who names their kid Qrow. "Anyway as for where Halt's Pass is, it's a small village on the outskirts of the Kingdom of Vale." He continues to explain, his explanation gave me more questions than answers.

"Wait. The Kingdom of Vale? What the hell are you talking about?" I ask getting annoyed, and a little nervous by all the places whose names I don't recognize, after all, ghost portals are unpredictable I could be in the future, no more likely the past after all Qrow had a sword. While I thought about it Qrow just sat there tending to the fire, and occasionally taking a swig from the flask on his hip, but keeping most of his attention on me.

"Kid, where on Remnant have you been living to not have heard of Vale?" Qrow asks looking confused by my lack of what must be common knowledge.

At this I groan, and look up to the sky, annoyed by yet another name of a place I don't recognize only to do a double take when I see the moon. Except it isn't the moon I know. This moon is shattered as if someone blew it up, and to add to my confusion I couldn't find any constellations I recognize.

"Crap! I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore." The ghost portal must of either sent me into the future, another planet, or for all I know, another universe entirely, after all, ghost portals are confusing and operate on very few rules.

Now it was this Qrow's turn to be confused, his face scrunching as he tries to figure out what I'm talking about.

"Kid what are you talking about? I've never heard of this Kansas. Is that where you're from?" He asked probably attempting to put the pieces of the puzzle together. I tense as he reaches for his hip, but calm down when he just grabs the flask again.

"I'd be surprised if you did. I don't think I'm anywhere near home, or am ever going to be able to get back for that matter." I say, but realizing the thought of never going back doesn't bother all that much. After all it would just remind me of what I lost, if I'm going to get a new start, a completely different world where no one knows who I am would be the place to do it.

"What do you mean by that kid, and what was that thing you did earlier against the Grimm?" Qrow questions after taking a long swig from the flask.

"What thing are you talking about, and what are the Grimm?" I ask, hoping he didn't see me change into Phantom.

"The thing where you transformed, and your hair turned white." My face fell. There goes the secret identity. The man continued as if I didn't react. "As for the Grimm, they are the monsters you fought earlier when you came out of the green portal." At the mention of the portal, I can actually feel my hope crumbling until almost nothing is left.

I didn't tell him much at the beginning, but eventually, after a lot of really basic questions about my world and this new world being answered in a back, and forth manner I eventually caved, and began my story. I told him everything from being from a different place, or getting my powers, and even to the events that led up to me ending up here. That part took a while because I broke down crying while recounting what happened the events still too fresh in my mind.

Qrow seemed skeptical at first, but as my story went on he seemed to believe me more, and more. He even seemed sympathetic about what happened to my family. Maybe he's experienced something similar? By the time my story is over I'm emotionally exhausted. I looked at Qrow waiting to see how he'll respond.

His face gives nothing away as he reaches over for the flask, which he drank from several times during my story, and passed it to me. I was honestly surprised there was any left. "Kid, you need it more than I do right now."

I took a look at the flask, and decided that if he wanted to kill me he wouldn't have patched me up, and took a swig... I immediately regretted it. Whatever was in the flask really burned going down, and I coughed pretty hard. This earned a hearty chuckle from Qrow, maybe he was trying to kill me after all.

"Yeah, Vacuo whiskey is pretty strong," Qrow says, still chuckling at the face I made.

Qrow took the bird off the fire, and offered me some. After we finished our meal I could barely keep myself awake. My injuries had been steadily healing, but all the talking had worn me out. Qrow's gravelly voice carried over the fire where I sat. "Get some rest kid we can figure out what to do in the morning," Qrow voice fades as unconsciousness was already claiming me the second my head hit the rolled-up cloak I was using as a makeshift pillow.

 **Sorry, it took so long. I didn't have access to a computer during the summer so I couldn't do any writing.**

 **Okay, so when it comes to Danny I have three different ideas**

 **Dust Mage- Danny uses pretty basic weapons, but he does use dust extensively in combat not to say he isn't a great up close fighter.**

 **Warrior build- Danny focuses more on advanced weapons, and uses a wide variety of weapons.**

 **A mix of the two- This is someone who uses advanced weapons and dust. This is a combat type I have named the Dust Technomancer I'm the first to use this name as far as I know.**

 **So comment on which type you suggest. I already have weapon ideas but I'm leaving room for changing depending on fighting style.**

 **I'm leaning towards Dust mage due to the fact I have an interesting Dust combat style idea that we haven't seen in the show.**

 **So Yeah don't expect a ton of updates over the summer unless I get my own laptop.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Welcome to Beacon**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom, or RWBY.**

 **Hello thanks to those of you that like my story, and to BowandArrowLover for betaing my stories. In this chapter Danny will finally go to beacon there is a 3 year time skip.**

 **P.S If I don't update for a long time during the school year I've probably been dragged into another fandom for a while so It might be a while I've recently gotten into the Dragon Prince Fandom, and have been rewatching Gravity Falls. Also I finally bought a new laptop. Also expect few updates to this anything RWBY related until volume 6 is over.**

 **3rd POV**

Danny was leaning against the wall of the bullhead on the way to Beacon, when he heard a sound that can only be produced by excited teenage girls.

"I can't believe my baby sisters going to Beacon with me, this is the best day ever!" could be heard coming from the other side of the bullhead.

Recognizing the voice Danny walks over to the source of the noise. Sure enough there she was Yang Xiao Long. The blond was standing there crushing someone who, judging by the red hood, Danny had to guess was her little sister Ruby. After a few seconds Yang let go of her suffocating sister, and continues to tell her how proud of her she is.

Deciding to leave the sisters alone for now, they'll have plenty of time to catch up later after all Danny looked around to see if there was anyone else who looked interesting. Looking around several people stook out to Danny.

There was the twins who sometimes worked as bouncers at Junior's club surprised looking haughty, and scaring off several boys who tried to hit on them. Danny was used to seeing them acting like this in the club whenever Qrow went there for a drink.

A blond guy in a hoodie who looked like he was about to lose his Lunch if the way he was heaving, and running towards the trash can was any indication.

A cheery redhead was talking to or perhaps talking at a guy who had a pink stripe in his black hair. Judging by the fact I don't think he's said a word the entire time Danny was leaning towards talking at.

Another red head was hiding in the corner trying not to be seen by hiding in the shadow, at first Danny was going to pass it off as being shy until he recognized who it was. Pyrrha Nikos so not shy, just not wanting to be mobbed by her fans.

There was a black haired girl with a bow in her hair who was sitting down, and reading in another corner, and death glared at a guy who hit on her before going back to her book. Not a social person then.

Then Danny saw someone who he knew of only because of a few jobs Qrow, and him did with her sister in Atlas. Weiss Schnee he knew Winter said she was training to become a huntress, but Danny didn't think she'd be going to Beacon instead of Atlas.

"This could be an interesting year." Danny said to himself as the bullhead lands.

 **Danny's POV**

I got off the bullhead, and headed towards the lecture hall. Unfortunately I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going, and bumped into someone. I just barely stayed on my feet, but I heard the thump of whoever it was fall on the ground.

"Sorry." I apologize regaining my balance, and looking down to see who it was I ran into. I saw a short girl, and I'm talking short as in Ruby is probably taller than her. The girl also seems to be using neapolitan ice cream for her color scheme. She was also glaring at me. Seeing this I reach down to offer a hand up. She seems to consider my hand for a second before shrugging, and taking my hand. I help her up to her feet.

"I'm really sorry about that." I say to her, as she dusts herself off.

She makes a couple hand gestures, which at first I thought she was gonna give me the bird, but then I recognized it as Remnantian sign language which Qrow taught me he said it's useful for stealth missions.

" _Watch where you're going next time!."_ Signed at me, then she stopped suddenly, and facepalmed. I think she figured I couldn't understand her.

" _Sorry."_ I sign back at her causing her to give a small jump from shock.

" _You know sign language!"_ She signs back excitedly. I think she was expecting to be communicating through charades for a while at first.

" _Yeah I guess."_ I sign back finding her excitement kind of contagious.

Suddenly, I hear an explosion coming from a little farther down the entranceway.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU JUST DID!" I hear a shrill voice shriek from the direction of the explosion.

"WHAT I DID!" I hear a familiar voice shout back.

I look back at the ice cream themed girl. " _You know after seeing that I'm glad I ran into you, and not her."_ I sign to the girl.

" _Same."_ the girl signs, and then seems to think for a second putting one of her hands on her chin, before she starts signing again. " _You can still talk, I'm mute not deaf." before silently giggling._

As interesting as this conversation is I just saw Ruby collapse onto the ground, and should probably check up on her.

"Sorry but I think my friends having a nervous breakdown, so see you around I'm Danny by the way. Danny Fenton." I say realizing I didn't introduce myself earlier.

" _I'm Neo Politan., and I'm sure you will."_ She signs out smirking a little bit about something.

 **Neo's POV**

 _He's kind of interesting, I think I'll keep him. I think to myself._

 **3rd Person POV**

Danny swiftly makes his way over to Ruby who at this point is being helped up by the blonde guy who threw up on the airship.

"Hi I'm Juane." The scraggly blonde say's to the little reaper while offering his hand.

Ruby takes his hand saying. "Ruby. Hey Aren't you the guy who threw up on the airship."

"Ruby come on you I've told you before you need to save those quips for fights." Danny says making himself known.

"Danny!" Ruby shouts while giving Danny a flying tackle hug.

"Hey half pint. A little birdy told me you came here a few years early." Danny says ruffling Ruby's hair

"What are you doing here? I thought you were apprenticed under Uncle Qrow." Ruby asks excited to see Danny, but confused as to why he was here.

"Well you see the old bird got a top secret, can't take me with mission, and decided that I should just go to Beacon. You know make some more friends, get a team, date a girl. Okay Qrow said girls, but you get it." Danny explains to one of his few close friends in Remnant.

"Uhh I guess you two know each other than." Jaune says to the pair rubbing the back of his neck looking quite awkward.

 **Timeskip to the start of initiation.**

 **Don't worry I'll try not to make this a common occurrence.**

 **Neo's POV**

I was standing at the cliffside looking over the edge, while waiting for the stragglers to get here so they would finally start the initiation.

I honestly don't see why I have to be here, sure Roman said something about the fire lady Cinder I think her name was wanting a spy in Beacon, why did it have to be me. At least it's not a total lost a few of the people here look like they might be fun to mess with, and there was that one guy Danny, at first glance he wasn't much to look at. Good looking I guess, but if it wasn't for the swords on his back most people wouldn't give him a second glance. Something about him seemed strange I just can't put my finger on it, but whatever it is it's familiar, besides he knew sign language and it's nice to be able to talk to someone without typing it out, or playing a game of charades.

After a few more minutes the last of the initiates show up, and the old headmaster guy started another speech, hopefully this one's less depressing than the last one.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, and today your abilities will be tested in the emerald forest. Just north of here there are some ruins. In those ruins we have placed some relics. You are to retrieve these relics, and return here by the end of the day. Don't hesitate to destroy anything in your way, or you will die." Now that's advice I can get behind.

Ms. Goodwitch steps forward at that, and continues to explain how initiation will work. "Now some of you might have heard rumors of teams. Well let me put those rumors to rest you will receive your teams today."

"Whaaa." A girl in a red hood groans.

"It is important that you find someone you can get along, and cooperate with. That being said the first person you see after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin continues as if the girl hadn't groaned. Though I do find it almost adorable that he thinks I'll be here for four years.

"Whaaaaaaaa!" the red hooded girl groans again, I swear I can hear her world shattering.

"Any questions?" Ozpin finally seemed to finish.

"Uhh I have a question." The blonde boy who through up on the airship says raising his hand while he speaks.

"No good." Ozpin continues clearly ignoring the blonde.

"Uhh so are you dropping us off somewhere." The blonde continues getting more nervous.

"No you will be falling." The headmaster answers sounding way to pleased with the fact. As the first of the initiates got launched off the spring loaded platform.

"Of course. So uh did you hand out parachutes or something?" The blonde asks another question looking like he's about to faint. Not noticing that he had only a few more initiates until he was launched.

"You will be using your own landing strategy." The sadistic silver haired headmaster says amusedly. As the person right next to blonde got launched.

"Okay so what is a landing strategy exactly." The blonde asks only to get launched right after he finished his sentence.

 _He is so going to die._ I think to myself before I see a pair of twins, and then Danny get launched.

Finally it was my turn to get sent airborne. Deciding that if I have to spend time around someone while at this prison they call a school. I wanted to spend it with someone I didn't have to text with or play charades to communicate with. I look for Danny to see where I want to land, and see his landing strategy in action.

As he was falling he seemed to be enjoying the freefall for a while. Before a sort of dark blue purplish color surrounds him.

Gravity dust I realize. _Hmm that would definitely work._ I mentally say to myself.

Instead of using it to just slow his descent, he's using it to move north while slowing down his fall. Until he lands he apparently decided he didn't need to slow down to much because his impact still made quite the impression in the forest floor. Leaving a small crater about two yards in diameter around him.

I much less slowly, and more elegantly in my own opinion float down gently using my umbrella to slow my fall, and land right behind beside the crater. He must of heard me land because he turns around, and our eyes meet.

I take this second to look him over something I didn't really do when he ran into me earlier. He was tall, but almost everyone look tall to me, with black messy hair like he didn't put much effort to grooming himself, and clear blue eyes that still had that something familiar to them. As for what he was wearing the black leather jacket with what I think was his emblem something that looked like a capital D with a p inside it in white. On his back he had two plain looking swords the only fancy parts that I could see were the rotating dust cylinders in the hilts, but who knows what was hidden in them. He also wore a belt over his blue jeans. While the belt didn't have any obvious ammo on showing it did have quite a few combat grade dust containers, and his black combat boots completed the look. All in all he looked a lot more dangerous than most of the other teens she's seen so far. He didn't have any fancy equipment, but what he had was simple, and probably all the more dangerous for it. After all fancy, and sophisticated weapons were often much easier to damage, and jam.

He didn't say anything while I looked him over, but after a few seconds he fidgeted a little. "You done checking me out?" he asks, prompting me to smack upside the head.

" _Don't be so full of yourself. If your to be my partner I want to know what I'm working with."_ I sign to him.

"Good to know, and I think we'll get to see just what we each have to work with real soon." He says good naturedly at first, but starting to tense towards the end, as he starts to draw the swords on his back.

True to his words not five seconds later I could hear something moving around in the underbrush, and whatever it was it was too heavy to be one of the others.

 **A.N okay thats a wrap for this chapter I know I didn't get into any real action yet, but I'm suffering from some writers block on this story, and I want to make sure I don't give subpar work just to get something done.**

 **So Favorite, comment, and PM me if you have any questions, or ideas you want to share, I can't guarantee I'll use it but new ideas are never amiss.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 The Emerald Forest**

 **A.N Hey so I was going to work on one of my other stories, but RWBY volume 6 has gotten me super pumped for more RWBY. Once again big thanks to BowandArrowLover**

 **Volume 6 ep 5 Spoiler is right below**

 **Yes my favorite Phycotic mute is back.**

 **I don't own RWBY or Danny Phantom**

 **3rd Person POV**

Soon enough a small pack of beowolves came rushing from the brush, and encircle the young initiates.

"So you take the ones on the left, and I'll take the ones on the right." Danny suggests to his new partner. To which she just shrugs her shoulders, and pops a blade out of the top of her umbrella.

As soon as the blade appears, a young beowolf leaps at Neo, only for her to shatter like glass, and reveal the real Neo standing behind the grimm, with a small smirk on her face as she stabs the grimm in the back causing it to slump to the ground, and begin to dissolve.

As soon as the first grimm fell the rest of the pack leapt, at the two initiates. Danny immediately burst into action fully drawing his twin longswords, and bisected, another young beowolf, before activating gravity dust to push another one into a tree. While Neo is calmly cutting down grimm, after grimm, while cartwheeling around the clearing, with the occasional sight of an illusion shattering into broken glass.

Finally the alpha beowolf joins the fight leaping at Danny's back as he decapitates another one. Only for him to turn around at the last second, and catch the beowolf's paw with crossed swords. Neo having finished with the rest of the pack, then uses her semblance to teleport to the branch above the beowolf before dropping on its back driving her blade into its skull.

Danny then catches a glimpse of a camera hiding in a tree looks right at it, and yells. "Are you not entertained!" causing Neo to look at him weirdly.

"What? Just because no one gets my references doesn't mean I don't get to use them." Danny says to his confused partner.

Meanwhile back at the top of the cliff Ozpin is chuckling at what Danny just said, Qrow having told him a bit about the boys background. While Goodwitch looks over what pairs have been formed so far.

"Well at least it seems miss Politan being mute doesn't hinder her ability to work with her partner." She says having watched the fight with the beowolves.

"Indeed I do wonder how Danny will adjust to the more rule filled life here at the academy." Ozpin comments, before changing the camera to watch a certain red reaper, as she runs into her partner.

Back in the forest Danny, and Neo have been working their way north for a little while now in a comfortable silence, before coming to a large field with stone ruins in the middle of it. Going up to the ruins they see they aren't the first to reach them, standing at the ruins are Yang, and a black haired girl Danny didn't recognize.

"How about a adorable little pony?" Yang asks her antisocial partner about what relic they should grab. The girl then proceeds to shrug.

"It's not a bad idea Yang, I'll take a knight over a pawn any day." Danny says while walking over, and grabbing a black knight piece.

"Hey Danny." Yang says sending the young hunter a wink.

"Not bad, so Yang this is Neo, and your partner is?" Danny responds not even blushing at the wink.

"I'm Blake." The now introduced girl says.

"Nice to meet you." Danny says politely, while Neo waves at the two of them.

Then they hear the sound of heels on the stone, and turn to see the twins Danny had seen earlier. They were wearing dresses that were identical except for the fact that one was red, and the other was white. The one in red had two rather vicious looking blades on each arm, while the one in white appeared unarmed until you noticed that the heels of her shoes were actually very sharp looking blades.

"What are you two doing here?" Yang asks seeming two know the newcomers.

"Uh trying to get into Beacon, same as you." The twin in red says.

"But I thought that you were you know apart of that gang." Yang says awkwardly, and really confused.

"It was a job you blonde cow." The twin in white snaps at the blonde brawler.

"We were being paid as bouncers for a perfectly legitimate club, we had nothing to do with anything else, and thanks to you we don't have that nice little job to pay the bills so we thought we'd try something like this."

"Okay I get it now." Danny says mostly to himself, but bringing everyone's attention onto him.

"You guys used to work at the club Yang trashed the other day." Danny states causing Neo to look in confusion before smirking, and giving Yang another look.

"Yeah what's it to you." The twin in Red asks venomously.

"Nothing much this is between you three I'm staying out of this mess." Danny says stepping back then stopping, and tilting his head hearing what sounds like someone shouting.

Causing everyone to look up just in time to see a falling Ruby being intercepted by a flying Jaune Arc.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked her partner Who looked to be at a lost for words

Suddenly a Ursa burst from the treeline, but then falls down defeated revealing a short girl in Pink.

"Aaaahhh it's broken." She whines, as a boy in green comes out of the tree.

"Nora never do that again." The boy says, but the now named Nora is already at the relics, and grabs the white rook piece.

"I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle." She sings.

"NORA!" The boy yells at his hyper partner.

"Coming Ren." She yells back.

"DId that girl just ride in on an ursa." Blake asks her partner who is now even more speechless.

"Hmm you know I've never tried that think it'd be fun Neo?" Danny asks while looking to his mute partner who shrugs her shoulders. While the twins give him a funny look.

Then a redheaded girl in spartan armour bursts from the treeline, with a giant deathstalker right behind her.

"Did that girl run here with a deathstalker on her tail." Blake once again asks for confirmation ignoring how Yang seemed to be just about to snap.

"That's it can two seconds go bye without something crazy happening!" Yang shouts as all the initiates regroup at the ruins.

After two seconds exactly go bye Ruby points up to the sky and says. "Yang."

"Yeah Ruby." Yang seems resigned as she looks up to see the girl in white that yelled at Ruby earlier.

"How could you leave me!" She yells at one of them on the ground.

"I said jump." Ruby shouts back.

"She's gonna fall." Blake points out.

"She'll be fine." Ruby retorts.

"No she's totally falling, but I think Jaune wants a shot at saving the damsel in distress." Danny says while pointing to Jaune as he jumps out to catch the girl in white bridal style.

"Just dropping in." Jaune says smoothly only to realize they're still falling.

"Ahhhhh." Jaune, and her yell only to stop when they realize they aren't falling anymore.

"Thanks for the save Weiss." Jaune says assuming the girl had used dust or something to catch them.

"This isn't me." Weiss admits a little sheepishly.

"Then who is it?" Jaune asks looking around as the two of them are let down gently.

"I think it's him." Weiss says pointing to Danny whose arms are surrounded by the telltale blue-purple color of gravity dust.

"Oh thanks Danny." Jaune says sheepishly.

"Great were all here now we can all die together." Yang complains.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby shouts sprinting towards the deathstalker, before Danny could grab a hold of her.

"Ruby!" Danny, and Yang shout at the speeding reaper as she attacked the giant deathstalker to no effect.

"Ruby watch out!" Danny yells seeing the nevermore come around and launching a barrage of feathers.

Luckily Ruby was able to jump out of the way the the projectiles, except that one pinned her hood to the ground, leaving her pinned to the ground while the deathstalker scuttled forward. When the deathstalker got close enough it struck with its stinger causing Ruby to look away only to realize that the hit never came.

"You are so childish, and reckless, and annoying, but I guess I can be a little expecting, but if you quit trying to show off, I'll be nicer." Weiss says trying to keep the deathstalker stinger trapped in the ice she created.

"I'm not trying to show off, I just want to prove that I'm supposed to be here." Ruby says looking down a bit at that.

"Your fine." Weiss reassures her, as the ice starts to crack, and the two partners run back to the rest of the initiates.

"Guys the nevermore is coming back around" Jaune warns as the giant bird comes around for another attack.

"Look there's no point in staying here we've got the relics. Let's just get back to the cliff." Weiss points out earning nods of approval from Ren, Jaune, Blake, Danny, Neo, and the twins.

"Run, and live. That's an idea I can get behind." Jaune states looking glad that someone besides him suggested it.

"Well come on everyone if you haven't already grab your relics, and let's get out of here." Danny says, causing the few partners who hadn't already to grab a relic.

"Hurry up people let's move." Ruby shouts out trying to speed everyone up before the nevermore made it back, causing Yang to look proudly at her little sister.

The retreat seemed to go well at first with the hunters able to outpace the giant deathstalker, but when they reached the bridge that's when things started to go downhill. First the deathstalker caught up to the retreating group. Then the nevermore destroyed the bridge leaving Danny, Neo, the twins on one side with Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake, while leaving Jaune, Nora, Ruby, Weiss, and Yang on the other side.

If that wasn't bad enough all this fighting seemed to wake up something else that was living in the ruins because right after the bridge collapsed, something large could be heard roaring from the side of the bridge Danny, and the others were on.

"Uh oh." Danny states as he recognizes the roar.

Luckily Nora, and Jaune managed to distract the deathstalker for a few seconds with, an explosive entrance giving Danny the time he needed to think of a strategy.

"Neo, Malachites, with me were going to have company real soon." Danny orders while rotating the dust cylinders in his swords until they both started light blue.

 **Neo's POV**

Having heard my partner's order, and the loud roar earlier, I could guess that he knew what we were about to face so I ran up to him, and waited.

I didn't have to wait to long before a giant grimm reminiscent of a lion it wasn't one I recognized, but judging by how Danny seemed tense he did.

"Crap it's a Nemean!" Danny shouts.

"What the hell's a Nemean!" the twin in red yells at my partner.

"A really mean, really dangerous grimm, that is usually found in the deserts of Vacuo. It's hide is almost impenetrable unless one of you guys has an anti material rifle." He explains while looking at us hopefully as if he hopes one of us has an anti material rifle on us, which now that I think about it would not even be in the top ten weirdest weapons I've seen someone use.

"If it's hide's impenetrable, what are we going to do to fight it?" The twin in white asks haughtily.

"I said it's hide is impenetrable the eyes, and mouth aren't ." Danny says while looking straight at me before asking. "Neo If we can distract it, do you think you can at least blind it?" I catch on to his plan, and nod.

 **And that's a wrap for this chapter. Sorry it took so long.**


End file.
